Level-Up Dimension (Tired Blupi)
The Level-Up Dimension is a fan-made location. It's located east of Otherworld in the form of a pocket dimension (shown as a dimensional rip on the map). Going inside shows that the dimension looks like outer space with colorful stars and random planets scattered around, quite resembling the environment of Darker Lord's Domain and the Apex floor of Tower of Dread, albeit colored much darker than Darker Lord's Domain. Thus, the battle background's assets are reused from the battles taking place at the aforementioned two areas. The player can encounter an NPC Mii called the Researcher, who will wonder about the mysteries of this region and explain to the player that the monsters living there are highly persistent, so persistent that no one has yet to properly defeat them. If the player has defeated at least one of the monsters there, however, the dialogue changes to reflect this fact. After talking to the Researcher for the first time, the path finally opens to every boss monster that can be challenged. Like a Tower of Dread battle, challenging a Level-Up Dimension monster won't allow the party to take a break between matches and won't reward the party with any Gold and EXP. Defeating the monsters there even rewards the player with Medals. The similarities, however, end there, as the battle mechanic unique to this region is as follows: *The challenged boss monster has its own level, indicated by "LV. x" next to its name, where "x" is its current level. *The challenged boss monster starts at Level 1, which is increased by 1 with every defeat. Maxes out at Level 50. There's a rare chance that the level is increased by 3-5 levels after a defeat, though, with the likeliness of this happening increasing the more Mii characters are in a critical condition. **Some monsters won't allow skips if their level is near a certain number. *Related to the above, a power-up will activate after reaching certain levels to assist the player. *Defeating a Level-Up Dimension monster will knock it down at first, but it then immediately gets up/revives again with increased stats and full health recovery. Only gets defeated for real after defeating it at Level 50. *Level-Up Dimension monsters won't drop grub when defeated, but they can be stolen from. *Being defeated in a Level-Up Dimension battle will reset the challenged monster's level back to 1, forcing the player to start over. Note: Defeated Level-Up Dimension monsters will respawn in the next day the game is booted up, allowing the player to challenge them again. Researcher "A brave soul who decided to study a newly-discovered pocket dimension." An NPC found in this region who must be talked to during the player's first visit to the Level-Up Dimension in order to access the rest of the region. They doubt the player's attempts in fighting the monsters there at first, but then begin to support the player more as more Level-Up Dimension monsters are defeated. Talking to the NPC after defeating all Level-Up Dimension monsters at least once will reveal that the Researcher originated from New Lumos and they will begin wondering whether the monsters appearing in that region are related to the ones in the dimension. Monsters All New Lumos monsters reappear in this region, albeit with altered stats. Aside from those, there are new "New Lumos"-esque monsters that can't be fought in New Lumos but can be fought here. New Lumos monsters Fanon monsters View the monster's article for details. Power-ups Power-ups are activated whenever the player clears a certain level. These are immediately used right before the next level's match begins. Below are the power-ups that can be activated. Category:Locations Category:Tired Blupi Category:Unknown Appearances